


Happy Un-Birthday

by LindsayReads (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm so so sorry, M/M, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LindsayReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys forget Harry's birthday.</p><p>that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Un-Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! sorry for this peice of crap I know it is bad but constructive criticism would be wonderful! this is my first Fanfic I wrote so.. yeah...

Harry woke up feeling great. That kind of feeling you get when it’s your birthday! He had been thinking about it for weeks. This was it! His day was going to be great. He’d wake up and Louis would have Breakfast waiting for him, he would have all the lads sing happy birthday to him. And finally, Harry would admit to Louis how he felt about him! He had it all planned out. So when he woke up with a grin on his face and didn’t smell burning breakfast, his smile faltered. Only slightly. He jumped out of bed and quickly showered and got dressed. He waltzed out of his bedroom and saw Niall passed out on the couch and Liam on the floor beside him. Harry shook his head and went to Louis’ room.

“Looouuuueeeehhh! IT’S TIME TO GET UP. WAKE UP WAKE UP”

he shouted jumping up and down on Louis’ bed. “Mphgarb” was his only response. He laughed and pushed Louis off the bed. He landed with a yelp. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?” He protested loudly. Harry sniggered and flicked his nose “you didn’t wake up” Louis groaned and stalked off to the shower, Harry sighed.

He went to go fetch the other lads. Liam and Zayn woke up surprisingly easily. Niall, unsurprisingly, did not. It took ten minutes to get the blond awake. They all sat rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. “What’s got you so perky this morning?” Zayn pointedly asked Harry. At this, Harrys smile fell “you don’t-“ “IM AWAKE AND SHOWERED. ARE YOU HAPPY STYLES?” Louis asked, announcing his entrance. Harry bit his lip sighed quietly and got up slowly to go make tea and coffee.

Once in the kitchen, Harry took a shaky breath. ‘of course they remember.’ He thought. ‘They wouldn’t really forget would they?’ He came back with five mugs and passed them around. “so!” Liam started “we don’t have any plans today! No interviews, no shows, no arrangements, nothing!” At this, Harry slammed his empty mug on the coffee table and stormed out of the room, slamming his bedroom door behind him. “What’s got him all fussy?” Zayn asked Niall shook his head “No idea, mate”

 

The rest of the boys decided on playing FIFA for the rest of the day. That was, until the answering machine beeped.

“ **ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM ‘ANNE COX’”**

“HARRY!” Liam called “YOU GOT A MESSAGE FROM YOUR MUM” Harry warily came out from his room. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose was red, and his cheeks were streaked with tears. No one asked. He reached out and hit a button on the machine.

**_Beep._ **

**“Hi Harry! Me and Gemma just called to say…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOUU”** The game stopped and the entire room froze. Harry just stared down at his shirt **“We hope you’re having a wonderful birthday and we can’t wait to see you soon! Lots of love!”** The machine beeped again, signaling the end of the message. Before anyone could say anything, Harry darted back to his room and slammed the door. Hard. The click of the lock rang out through the whole room Niall was the first to speak “Shit.” They had forgotten Harry’s birthday

~*~

Harry sobbed into his pillow. He couldn’t believe it. They were his best friends and they had forgotten. This was not how he expected his birthday to go. There was a soft knock on the door. “Go away” Harry groaned. “C’mon Haz. Open the door.” Louis said quietly. “why should I? you forgot my birthday. I didn’t get so much as a smile today. I just don’t want to talk right now”

Louis let out a shaky sigh. Harry was right. He hadn’t given him even a small smile today. He felt awful “Harry, you’re completely right. You have no reason to open this door for me. But I’m still asking you to. I want to talk to you. You don’t have to talk back. I just want to talk.” Louis heard a shuffle and the click of the lock. Then there was a big ‘THUNK’ as if someone had landed on his mattress. He tentatively opened the door and sure enough, Harry was laying face down in bed. Louis sighed and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. “I know you have no reason to forgive us Hazza. We messed up big time and I’m sure this isn’t how you pictured your birthday and we feel terrible. I know you feel as though we can’t make it up to you, but we’d like to try. Harry made no movement. Louis sighed and laid down next to Harry. “will you at least look at me?” Harry turned his body so that his and Louis’ were facing each other.

Louis breath caught in his throat. Harry’s face was red and eyes were swollen. At the bottom of those beautiful green eyes, were small pools of blue. Harry was clearly trying not to cry. Louis stilled. He realized how close he was to Harry. He forced the words out of his mouth. “I- I understand if you don’t want to see us for the rest of the day but, We’re sorry Harry…. I’m sorry.” Louis bit his lip and Harry’s gaze subconsciously dropped to his mouth. Louis breath hitched. He moved closer. Bit by bit they started scooting closer until their noses bumped. Louis chuckled and shook his head slightly so their noses rubbed together in an Eskimo Kiss. With Louis’ warm breath on his lips, Harry visibly shuddered. He couldn’t take it any longer. Louis’ eyes where closed so he didn’t expect Harry’s warm lips to touch his. He gasped lightly and Harry, feeling bold, took the chance of Louis’ open mouth. He snaked his tongue into the shorter lad’s mouth. Harry felt rather than heard a muffled moan from the back of Louis’ throat. Suddenly, a hand had buried itself in his curls. He reacted by wrapping an arm around Lou’s waist, protectively. He saw white spots from the lack of oxygen. Harry reluctantly pulled back, both of them panting heavily. Louis looked up at him and smiled “would now be a good time to tell you that I’ve been in love with you since boot camp?” Harry chuckled and pulled Louis closer. “would now be a good time to tell you that I’ve been in love with you since we lost X-factor?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper Louis didn't answer. Instead he pulled Harry in for another long, soft kiss.


End file.
